objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an epic user page! (Rebooted)
This is the rebooted version of Battle for an epic user page!. Episode 0.5 (Pilot Episode) "The apology" Ghast (Vv cephei a): Ok, time to make the next episode! Intern: Um, boss, your show have been getting rioted these days... Ghast: What do you mean?! Intern: Look at the ratings and the comments of your show! *Ghast looks at the ratings, there's 1k likes and 2k dislikes *Ghast looks at the comments Commenter #1: YOU BULLY, LEAVE LIXLILLYXII ALONE! Commenter #2: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! Commenter #3: HOW COME THIS SHOW DIDN'T GET BANNED FOR HARRASEMENT?! Commenter #4: That kid really need to grow up... CedricBlocks (Commenter #5): Let's go guys! Let's go cancel this stupid show, for my sister! Ghast: OMG! Intern: Your show have been hated because you were harrasing LixLillyXii. Ghast: *Sigh* What have I done... Now I will have to cancel it! *Camera pan outside the studio, there's lots of protesters, LixLillyXii and her sister are the head of the crowd of protesters LixLillyXii: COME OUT, LITTLE BULLY, COME FIGHT ME!!! CedricBlocks and other protesters: BOOOOOO!!! *Rocky (Peeradon) goes through the crowd Rocky: Excuse me, excuse me, let me pass! *Rocky run towards the door LixLillyXii: Excuse me, where do you think you're going, BFAEUP fan? Rocky: Uh oh! CedricBlocks: COME ON GUYS, LET'S ATTACK THIS FAN!!! *Rocky quickly goes inside the studio and locks the door LixLillyXii: OPEN UP IMMEDIATELY!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM US!!! Rocky: Phew, now, I gotta do what I gotta do, stop the drama of this show! *Camera pan to Ghast and Intern Ghast: *Sob* What have I done to this poor innocent girl... Intern: Yeah, you have no choice but to cancel it... Rocky: Not so fast! Ghast: AH! Oh, it's you, Peeradon! You scared me, I thought you were one of the protesters! Rocky: Ghast, you should apology to LixLillyXii and then reboot the show. Ghast: What didn't I had this idea sooner?! :D Thanks Peeradon! *Camera pans outside the studio, LixLillyXii, her sister and the other protesters try to break the door Protesters: LET'S GO!!!!! REVOLUTION!!! *Ghast drops an apology letter out of the window LixLillyXii: Wait, what's that white thing falling from the sky? *LixLillyXii catches it *The text says: "LixLillyXii, sorry for bullying me in my show, I was a rager, but now I learned my lesson. I will reboot the show and treat you with respect. -Signed Vv cephei a" LixLillyXii: Hmmmm, should I accept it? CedricBlocks: Um, maybe. Protester #1: NO! IT'S A TRAP, HE WILL BULLY YOU AGAIN!!! Protester #2: YEAH, LISTEN TO MY FRIEND! CedricBlocks: Guys, be quiet, for crying out loud! You're preventing LixLillyXii from thinking of her decision. LixLillyXii: Hmmmmmm... *Camera pan to Ghast staring at her in the window Ghast (Talking in mind): Say yes, say yes! LixLillyXii: *Sigh* Yes... CedricBlocks: Great! *Protesters all gasp Protester #3: It's a trap, don't listen to him!!! HE WILL ONLY BRAINWASH YOU SO HE WILL BULLY YOU AGAIN!!! CedricBlocks: Let's give him a second chance, please! If he bullies her again, we quit the show. Protester #3: *Sigh* Fine... Ghast: YAY, she accepted it! :D Rocky: Now let's open the door! *Rocky opens the door *The protesters all stare at Ghast with angry faces, except LixLillyXii and her sister LixLillyXii: Ghast, why did you even hate me in the first place? Ghast: Cuz I was a rager, that's why... CedricBlocks: You got that right, you were even worse than Snowball! Protesters: But he still is a rager! CedricBlocks: Guys, please! Ghast: I'm not a rager anymore. Cerugylphy will be the test dummy. Cerugylphy: Okey dokey! Ghast, what's 1+1? Ghast: It's 2. Ceruglyphy: Wrong, it's 11. Haha, stupid! XD Protesters (In mind): Uh oh, here comes the rage! *The house of leaves plays Ghast: k *DJ Stop sound effect plays Protesters: WHAT?! CedricBlocks: See guys? He's not a rager anymore, he changed. Protesters: Well, we have nothing to do here anymore, after all, we're just protesters, we're not supposed to be nice! *Protesters all vanish Ghast: So, the show will restart from the beginning, all the eliminated contestants will be free, to compete in another battle for an epic user page! Stay tuned for episode 1. LixLillyXii *Jumps on the screen*: YAH!